


Not Like Baked Cookies

by hopefulwriter27



Series: Mated Wolves Series [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulwriter27/pseuds/hopefulwriter27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is a werewolf and Kurt is his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like Baked Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt in the Glee Kink Meme.  
> Two teenage boys have sex in this story. Don't read if that offends you. (Both are over 16).

  
When Dave shows up to school one Monday morning with a yellow “L” pressed to his letterman jacket, not too many people are surprised. Azimio punches him on the shoulder and says, “Shit dude, I knew you’d have it. Tough guy like you was bound to carry wolf in your blood.”  


  
Dave shrugs like it isn’t anything, but by the time lunch rolls around and Rothman shoves a burger his way and says, “I can’t wait to take you to the park for some deer. I bet you’re a f-ing beast,” Dave’s wearing a shit-eating grin.  


  
Even Puck, who he’s been on the outs with for a while, comes up to him. “I’m still top dog in this school. If you try to sleep with my girl I won’t wait for a full moon to thrown down.”  


  
Dave snorts and replies, “Your bitch is yours.” Puck frowns but walks away. Then things go back to normal. He and Azimio spend their allowances on slushies, and he still shoves the McKinley High losers around every morning.  


  
Three months later, when Hummel shows up baring that same yellow “L” on his stylish pea coat, Dave realizes this shit isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. Everyone swerves around the fag, mouths open, completely in shock.  


  
He catches Brittany saying, “I knew Kurt was a wolf. His eyes were really wide when we made out.” It leaves him feelings angry. He slams the geeky kid with Jew-fro into a nearby locker and storms away.  


  
Dave corners Hummel near the boy’s bathroom later that day. “I see you’re one of us homo,” Dave say, pushing his finger into the smaller boy’s chest. The scent of fear flares in the air, but instead of the normal satisfied feeling Dave gets, something uneasy settles in his stomach.  


  
Hummel crosses his arms and snaps, “I may turn into a werewolf three days out of the month, but I am not one of you.” He brushes by Dave, and Dave fully intends to shove him backwards for talking to him like that. Expect, when he lifts his arm to push, Hummel flinches, and Dave finds his limb dropping. Hummel slips away. Dave stares at his arm, betrayed.  


  
He knows something is wrong then, but’s it’s not until the following week, when he passes by Glee practice and gets a whiff of the most delicious scent, does Dave realize he's in trouble. He peers around the door, trying to see what they’ve got in there without been noticed. His eyes fall on Hummel. The boy is singing, something Dave doesn’t recognize. A smile stretches across the Hummel’s face. Dave is surprised at how  _happy_  he looks.    


  
Then Hummel catches sight of him and the smile is wiped from his face. The delicious scent drowns in the bitter smell of disgust. “Leave,” Hummel shouts from his spot near the piano. Dave leaves.    


  
“So,” Dave says that night at dinner. “How did you know Mom was your mate?” he asks his dad.  


  
His parents exchange sickening lovey-dovey looks and his dad says, “Her smell. When she walked into the room my nose followed her scent. When she smiled in my direction my whole world lit up with the smell of fresh-baked cookies.”  


  
Hummel’s happy scent didn’t remind Dave of fresh-baked cookies in the least. More of that musky, heady scent thatfilled the air after Dave jerked one off. He didn’t tell his parents that. “Oh, cool,” he says.  


  
“Don’t worry honey,” his mom says, patting his hand. “You have plenty of time to find your mate. And when you do, your nose will know.”  


 _  
Fuck,    
_   
Dave thinks.

  
After that, Dave can’t stop following Hummel around. His presence in the smaller boy’s atmosphere doesn’t produce any of that mouthwatering scent, so Dave tries to catch Hummel in his happy moments doing other things. He forces the other jocks away, which increases the occurrences of that sweet, musky scent.  With stalking quickly becoming his professional trade, it’s no surprise that Dave notices the sour stench of fear wafting from Hummel one Thursday afternoon. He watches the sway of the other boy’s hips as he makes his way to the bathroom. Dave can’t stop himself from following.  


  
“What do you want?” Hummel spats when Dave pushes open the bathroom door. Hummel’s got a red mark on the side of his forehead and scowl on his face that squeezes Dave’s soul.  


  
“What happened?” Dave asks, surprising himself and Hummel.  


  
The smaller boy’s mouth falls open. He says, “Why do you care?”  


  
Dave steps forward and brushes his knuckle along the edge of Hummel’s jaw. His flicks his eyes from the red mark on Hummel’s head to the tight line of his mouth then up to his eyes. “I just do,” Dave says dumbly.  


  
Hummel’s tongue darts out to moisten his bottom lip. Dave can’t help the flood of lust that washes over him. “Oh,” Hummel says, pupils blowing wide. “Oh.”  


  
“What?” Dave growls. He’s having a difficult time paying attention. A new scent fills the air, similar to that musky, sex-filled aroma, but much, much stronger.  


  
Hummel closes his eyes. Dave can feel the other boy’s jaw move under his touch. “You’re my mate,” Hummel says, voice somewhat raspy.  


  
Dave doesn’t know what to say to that, so he doesn’t say anything at all. He drags his knuckle down the length of Hummel’s neck, snagging the collar of his shirt when it stops his descent.  Hummel gasps; his warm breath dampens Dave’s cheek. Dave’s done for.  


  
He destroys the space between them with one, quick leap, and smashes their lips together.  Hummel’s skin is so, so soft. Dave has to touch it. He cups one hand around Hummel’s face, feeling that smooth skin while holding the boy in place. His other hand yanks the hem of Hummel’s shirt upwards then he runs his palm along the silky expanse of the boy’s back.    


  
“God,” Hummel moans then grinds himself along Dave’s leg.  


  
“Jesus Hummel.” Dave nips at the sharp edge of Hummel’s chin before moving down to his neck.  


  
“Kurt,” Hummel groans out, hands scrambling up and down Dave’s back.  


  
“What?” Dave says between touching his tongue to Hummel’s ear and burying his nose in the same spot.  


  
Hummel’s scent intensifies. “My name is Kurt.”  


  
For some reason that makes Dave ache, so he pops open the fly of his pants and growls, “Kurt.” Kurt hand slides inside Dave’s jeans and rubs at Dave through his underwear. “Shit,” Dave curses and stumbles backwards. He loses his balances and ends up sprawled on the bathroom floor. He only has a second to feel embarrassed, because then Kurt’s crawling on top of him, rubbing his body everywhere.  


  
Their mouths meet again, and this time Dave pushes his tongue inside. Kurt accepts it with eager moan. Hands frees, Dave moves them down Kurt’s body and grabs at his ass. A spike of that happy scent jolts through the air. “Fuck,” Dave moans into Kurt’s mouth.  


  
“Yeah,” Kurt trembles out. His whole body is shaking. He nuzzles his nose into the crook of Dave’s neck.  


  
Dave snaps. He tears Kurt’s pants open and yanks them down, taking his underwear along. He drags the smaller boy forward until he’s sitting against Dave’s erection. Dave’s leaking. He grabs himself and rubs the tip against Kurt’s crack. Kurt shudders and presses his teeth into Dave’s collar.    


  
A jolt of pain swirls in Dave’s mind, mixing with the pleasure of impending orgasm and the scent of their arousal. He tears Kurt from his skin and brings their mouths back together. He holds Kurt in place with a hand at the back of his head, while fucking his tongue in and out of Kurt’s mouth. His other hand moves to Kurt’s ass. He’s grasping one cheek and sliding himself back and forth along the smaller boy’s opening. He doesn’t slip inside, because well, he can’t concentrate enough for that.  


  
Every breath Kurt takes is followed by a deep moan. His own fist is working himself toward completion. Dave can hear the slick sound of Kurt’s hand slickened by his own precome. The scents of sex and sweat are overpowering. He thrusts once, twice, and then he’s coming, spurting all over Kurt’s ass and back.  


  
Kurt hand jerks faster, and then he howls. Ropes of come splatter against Dave’s chest and jacket. Shaking, he collapses. Of their own violation, Dave’s arms wrap around Kurt’s body, holding him even closer.  


  
It’s a while before Dave can talk. He can feel Kurt’s heartbeat against his chest. His head feels fuzzy with pleasure, and his nose is clogged with scent of one Kurt Hummel. “That was pretty awesome,” he says eventually.  


  
Kurt’s chuckle rumbles against him. “Good thing wolves mate for life.”  


  
Dave’s dick twitches. Sex like this for life?  _Awesome._  


 


End file.
